


When Phillipe met Phillipe

by Chlosome



Category: Monchevy - Fandom, Versailles tv - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Versailles tv, monchevy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlosome/pseuds/Chlosome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginings of Monchevy</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Phillipe met Phillipe

When Phillipe Chevalier de Lorraine met Philippe Duc de Orleans it was a fairly chilly night at Versailles, thankfully somewhat relieved by the brightness of the ball that was being held in the grand salon. The Chevalier was on a high, delighted at being given rooms at the Palace of Versailles. Although they were small and not very conveniently situated it didn't matter. He was here! At the greatest court in the world at close quarters with the most magnificent king that civilisation had to offer. 

He was sitting comfortably, gossiping with lady Charterlis, "My dear I could hardly keep my countenance, that decolletage at her age. Lord Merlais was in danger of having his eyes removed."

Lady Chartelis snorted, and looked complacently at her own small chest covered in lace and thick wool. "How very uncivilised of her," she boomed.

The footman at the door announced, "Prince Phillipe, Duc de Orleans."

As the footman spoke the Chevalier, not listening, looked around noticing who was there and who wasn't, who was worth a second glance and who wasn't. "I see Marquisse Mantnon is here, " he said. "I wonder .......

..........

..........

" Chevalier?"

But he wasn't listening, didn't think he would ever listen to anything but his own heartbeat ever again. He'd heard of the Duc de Orleans before, heard tales of his good looks but nothing had prepared him for the renaissance angel that had just come through the door. Long dark silky hair framed a face surely stolen from heaven, dark pink plump lips, sculpted cheekbones and dark blue piercing eyes. The beautiful face was accompanied by a slightly arrogant expression kept in check by a slight vulnerability around the mouth.

"Mon deu!"

Madame Montespan had just joined them. "Delicious isn't he, such a pity he prefers Apollo to Venus."

The Chevalier turned to look at her, his eyes wide, his breath catching in his throat. "I should like to meet him," he managed to say.

Madame Montespan smiled slightly, "You may have your chance, he looks this way."

The Chevalier whipped round, blond locks flying, unable to stop himself making the obvious gesture that gave away his shocked interest. Large, slightly heavy lidded, dark eyes met his, their electricity shooting through the Chevalier, down his core, making his chest tingle, his balls tighten and his cock thicken in his breeches. The Chevalier gasped at his bodys reaction, a small dismayed moan escaping his lips. He knew what he looked like, he knew his arousal would be written all over his face.

After a moment the prince excused himself from his companions and slowly made his way to the wine servers. After a moments hesitation the Chevalier followed, unable to stay where he was but terribly afraid that he was walking towards a disaster that he would be unable to resist.

Madame Montespan watched him go without so much as a 'good bye' or 'excuse me'. Looking at the others in indignation, "Well really!" she exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.


End file.
